


Perfection

by deird1



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen, season: b6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-21
Updated: 2009-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-03 12:18:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deird1/pseuds/deird1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fun drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfection

Mirage Mansion, in the mountains of Los Angeles, was home to three of the greatest masterminds the world had ever seen: "Wireless" Mears, whose robo-minions patrolled the grounds, and were feared across California, "Gandalf" Levinson, whose spells were legend throughout the world, and the most powerful of all, Great Wells The Summoner, who commanded armies both demon and human, directing them with merely a tune from his mystical Trumpet Of Death.  
Their word was law, their names were feared, and nothing, no nothing in the world could stop them - not even older brothers…

Andrew sighed happily, and kept on daydreaming.


End file.
